


【樱泉肉】飨宴

by wumingjiaer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Ghost Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingjiaer/pseuds/wumingjiaer
Summary: 妈妈樱x鬼泉。有佐樱、鼬泉要素
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 2





	【樱泉肉】飨宴

宇智波樱打开玄关的灯，暗暗的昏黄光线足够她换好拖鞋。加班回来的晚上，已经十一点，佐良娜早就睡了。

今天早些时候，樱本想把她送到井野家去借宿一晚。女儿严词拒绝，说她已经长大了，一个人睡也不会害怕。樱想，反正提前做好饭菜，不会有什么问题，晚上做那件事起码要十点以后，佐良娜早就睡了，就由她去吧。

换好睡衣，轻手轻脚去女儿屋外听了一阵，确定她已经睡熟。樱深呼吸，平复下激越起来的心跳，一步步走向卫生间。

今天是“那个”日子。

站在卫生间的镜子前，昏暗中镜像模糊不清，面孔仿佛被涂抹了浆糊，只有系在左腕的发丝一闪一闪，发着金光。

那是我，又不像我，充满了黑暗，好像要取代我。  
樱心里默数，规律地眨眼。

镜中的“樱”似乎没发生什么变化。但樱眨到第十下眼时，她的镜像突兀地变了，化成另一副模样。  
黑色长发，眼如黑洞的少女，高鼻梁，尖下巴，身形模糊，个头小巧。

“她”向前移动，面孔缓缓贴上镜面，鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴，毫无阻碍地摊成一张平展展的“皮”。  
尽管已经熟悉了这种“三渲二降维打击”，樱还是有点心里突突。

紧接着，少女平展展的脸皮从镜子这侧浮现出来，恢复了立体的轮廓：鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，空空的黑眼洞，然后是黑雾包裹的身体，最后头发出来，轻悠悠地无风自动。

整个过程活像3D打印。  
“她”站在樱面前，静静地抬头“看”着樱。可怖的黑眼洞已经被一层黑雾遮蔽住，少女的面容安静秀美，线条精致，惹人怜爱。

樱伸出左手，左腕上什么也没有，而镜子里，她左腕上的那根头发正更加激烈地发着光。

她用左手轻轻刮了一下少女的鼻尖。

“来吧，”樱露出微笑：“Izumi。”

***

樱接触这个小姑娘已经有好几年了。前因后果暂且按下不表，总之，现在的情况就是，她定期为小姑娘——生前名叫宇智波泉——补充精神能量。

泉的存在形式叫“鬼”，是异化的人类灵魂，需要吸收生者的精神能量来维持在此世的行动。忍者一般称的精神能量专指“坚定的意志”，但鬼没有那么严格，喜怒哀乐悲恐惊，七情六欲都可作为食粮。

一般的鬼通过惊吓生者吸取精神能量，而泉与樱经过这些年的磨合，已经摸索出了一套更高效的“投喂”方法——性行为。

通过性行为，产生指向性极强的喜悦、快乐、怜惜，乃至短暂的“爱情”，供泉食用。

make love，make love，love是make出来的。  
樱在心里给自己讲着冷笑话。

***

樱的卧室和卫生间基本在公寓对角线上，有一小段路。

忍者的习惯让樱自觉保持不出声地行走，穿过开放式厨房，绕过餐桌，经过客厅里沉闷蹲着的蓝色沙发，回到自己的卧室。卧室铺着木地板，比外面的瓷砖地面更容易响动。踏入卧室的第一步，樱更加放轻了脚步，脚跟轻轻落地，再慢慢地、慢慢地，把整个脚掌放到地上。

坐上床，樱抱着微妙的期待，打开了床头的小夜灯。温暖的微黄光线洒出来，照亮了静立床边的泉。

如阳光穿透林间雾气般，灯光濡湿了她周身的黑雾。黑色衬托下，微弱的黄化作明亮的金，金的越发圣洁，黑的越发邪异，唯有脸部裸露的苍白皮肤越发柔软可爱。

樱利索地脱了外衣，只留下胸罩和内裤。有过前几次的经验，她已经知道泉黑雾下的身体没有任何衣物遮蔽——毕竟是灵魂嘛——如果自己不先脱得差不多，泉会觉得难为情而拒绝继续。

这点和佐助君不一样。樱腹诽。佐助君喜欢先脱光自己再脱光她，谜之自信。也许这是男性和女性的差别？

等樱脱完衣服，泉才静静地飘上床，在黑雾遮蔽下似乎是跪坐了下来。樱抖开被子，把小夜灯调暗——泉和佐助君对环境亮度的喜好倒是出奇一致——然后伸出左手，轻捏泉的下巴。

“准备好了吗？”

樱将脸凑过去。呼吸交缠的距离，鬼的气息冰冷刺骨，好在樱已经提前打开部分百豪储备，转换阴属性查克拉遍布全身。

这年头，不掌握个S级禁术都不配做爱。樱又在心里讲了个煞风景的冷笑话。

左腕缠着的发丝从樱皮肤下浮现出来，金灿灿的一根漂亮细线，微微发着热。

樱舔舔嘴唇，笑了。  
“那我开动了。”

***

成年女性嘴唇丰润，不点而红；十三岁少女嘴唇削薄，淡淡的一抹水色。

但少女没作出任何这个年纪该有的青涩纯真的反应。没有颤抖，没有呻吟，没有羞怯的退避，她平静地接受了樱的吻，并在樱伸舌时配合地启开牙关。樱闭上眼睛，勾住她的舌头，加了点力气舔舐口腔。里面凉冰冰的，提醒她自己正在吻一个不是人的东西。

泉口腔内有四颗极尖利的犬齿，深吻时樱尤其留意着不要划破自己。泉现在很冷静，不代表尝到血味后还能这么冷静。

上边吻着，左手缓缓向下摸去，发丝的金光一寸寸驱开黑雾，露出少女苍白的身体。

泉扬起下巴，脖颈修长柔韧，筋肉在皮肤下微微紧绷。她颈窝很深，锁骨直而诱人，黑雾下露出的左臂修长结实，五指秀气，指节却有持苦无、掷手里剑磨出的薄茧，是一只漂亮而凶险的手。

继续往下，发育很不错的胸——樱想自己十三岁时肯定没这么有料——被樱从黑雾里剥出来。丰盈的白与两点嫩红，手指从中间一划而过，没有多作停留。反正之后还有的玩。

泉右臂位置的黑雾，樱没有去碰。那里是巨大的爪子，和泉口腔里四颗尖利到非人的犬齿一样，是出于彼世“生活”的战斗需要而异变的部分。从审美上，樱倒并没觉得这是什么让人“萎”的要素，但从实用上，那爪子太大了，实体化出来会阻碍樱抱她，所以还是待在黑雾里吧。

再往下，腰部回收的线条流畅美丽，腹部却仍是孩子的柔软，皮肉白生生的绷在肋条和胯骨之间，像绷在竹竿上平展的白纸。

驱开腿上的黑雾后，樱确认了，泉果然是跪坐着的，左手还老老实实搁在大腿上，模样乖巧中透着那么点不容亵玩的端庄。

太可爱了。樱吃吃地笑了两声，双手抬着腋下把泉抱起来，转了个身，放成仰躺的姿势，然后握住泉的一只脚腕，折起腿，轻轻往外拽。

“Izumi，”樱可怜巴巴地唤她，变着法唤：“姐，泉姐，小姐姐，漂亮姐姐……”

泉没什么表情地把脚腕从她手里抽开，轻轻蹬了她肩膀一脚。

樱委屈地闭嘴了。她从没听过泉开口说话，连出声都没有过，所以总想求这小姑娘开个尊口，起码给点鼓励，哪怕像佐助君一样傲娇也行……

唉，行吧，泉姐是安静的美少女。  
无奈接受了这个设定的樱，继续做着“投喂”的工作。

***

樱想听泉出声，当然不仅是为了情趣。

第一次做时，樱从前戏就开始怀疑，做到正事时已经基本确定了——泉的“身体”状态比外表年龄成熟得多。

十三岁的姑娘，按理说应该未经人事——三战时期女忍者色诱任务的年龄下限是十六岁，战后更是已经明面上取缔了这类任务——但泉的阴道肌肉群状况，是分娩过至少两次的水平。

不可思议。  
就算考虑最糟糕的那种情况——泉生前遭遇了长期可怕的侵犯——又与她查到的泉的晋升时间不符，泉生前的队友也没有透露类似的信息。

樱第一个怀疑的就是时间操作。而能够完成一定时间操作的术，满打满算，只有宇智波鼬的月读。除了双眼被挖去外，泉身上没有任何伤痕，更是一个不容忽视的辅证。

巧合的是，宇智波鼬的前队友、茶店服务员稻荷信子，在调查中恰好向她透露过：泉是鼬的恋人。

答案似乎呼之欲出。

所以樱想听听，泉的声音，究竟是属于哪个年龄段女性的声音。这有助于她判断“鬼”这种存在的形成原理和掌控方法，进而探索一个全然未知的领域。

但这基本上不可能成功——尤其当你的床伴是一个以情绪为食的鬼时。这意味着她知道你在想什么。

樱感到左腕上的发丝猛然缠紧，剧烈的灼痛一闪而逝。

算了。樱心说。回头再想别的办法吧，先把小姑娘伺候好了。

***

她挪了挪身体，双肘撑在泉腰侧，埋胸。

以十三岁的外表来说，泉发育很不错，不过到底也大不到哪里去，堪堪一手掌握，是相当有少女感的形状。

拿脸颊贴贴绵软的脂肪，白生生、凉冰冰的，像香草冰激凌球，或者冰的牛奶冻。再拿鼻子去拱顶端，欣赏那嫩红一点逐渐冒头，然后上嘴去舔咬。樱想起了夏天喝奶茶时放的椰果粒，凉凉的，咬起来弹跳有劲儿。但泉的小果实比椰果粒厚实可爱多了。

樱忽然很理解鸣人“我渴望奶子”的直男干嚎，以及听说她不慎埋过纲手大人后眼里的两泡泪。那敢情好，她心说。雏田的奶子包他满意。

虽然作为医生她清楚奶子不过是脂肪，但作为医生她同样清楚脂肪带给人的无与伦比的满足感——不管是口感上的还是触感上的。

在胸上流连了一会儿，樱舔湿手指，摸索着探进小姑娘腿间甜美多汁的缝隙。

“Izumi……”她再次放软嗓音，小声央求，“你抱抱我嘛。”

泉侧了一下脑袋。她浑身放松地躺着，头枕在枕头上，任由樱摸来拱去，连头也不抬，看都不看樱一眼。

这算什么。樱瘪起嘴。连按摩棒都得用手拿，我却连一点爱抚都得不到，当我是应召女郎吗？

“姐姐……”樱可怜巴巴：“你躺成这么无欲无求的样子，让我干得很没劲啊。”

泉坐了起来。  
花瓣从樱的手指离开，滑滑凉凉的软肉留恋地吮过指节。接着，手指暴露在了温热的空气中，不太舒适。于是樱舒展开腰背跟上前去，双手环住泉的腰，头探进她腿间，伸出舌头。

泉安静地将左手搭在樱头发上，揉弄抚摸了一阵。然后，熟练而一鼓作气地顺下去，仿佛她要顺的不是樱齐颈的泡泡糖粉短发，而是某人长及背心的黑长直。

理所当然地做出了幅度过大的动作。粉发落回股间人的脖颈，而泉的手在空中继续往下走了那么一段，才堪堪顿住。

她缓缓放下手，冰凉的指尖轻轻推开樱的脖子。樱听话地缩回舌头，稍微后退一点。  
泉的手流连在樱短短的发尾上，像撩动窗帘下的流苏一般，捋了一遍又一遍。

她很失落，很难过，在怀念某个已经不在的人，对“背叛”他抱有些许负罪感。

确实，前几次都没有做到这种程度，但也只能等泉自己做好心理建设。人活着总要向前看，死了也一样。

樱翻了个身，乖乖躺好，仰望泉垂着头的面孔。

那张脸蒙着眼睛，表情模糊，只有紧抿的嘴唇透露内心些许波澜。黑发如瀑布挂崖般挂在脸颊两侧，冰凉顺直，只右侧的刘海有些蓬乱。

泉的右手异化了，不太好打理那边的头发。于是樱抬起右手，慢慢地把那些头发顺开，别到泉耳后。

泉定了一瞬，起身由坐变跪，深深地弯下脊背，额头抵着樱的额头。  
黑发如水，溅满樱的脸颊。

然后她们继续做下去。

***

十三岁的长骨生长造就了仅属于这个年龄的绝妙腿身比，初发育的胸有着梦一般的弧度。而死亡，将这种转瞬即逝的优美比例固定下来。

再没有更美的年纪、更美的女孩了。

樱想，泉生前一定是那种美而不自知的女孩。会有许多男孩，在课堂上用课本挡住眼睛，偷偷瞄她的脸和身体，然后面红耳赤地别过头去。  
那个最终让她毫无伤痛地死去的男孩，当他们相遇的最初，也会在与她目光相接时，心中泛起微涩的甜来。

而现在，苍白的少女神情寡淡，黑雾之下只有空洞洞的眼眶。

樱偶尔也不由会想，泉的眼睛在她眼眶中时，看起来会是什么样呢。是否会和佐助君的眼睛一样，冷淡美丽，动情时泛起浅蓝的薄雾呢。泉活着的时候，是否和佐助君一样，寡言而温柔，强大又脆弱呢。

但这都无所谓了。樱并不因没能遇到活着的泉而感到遗憾。

樱是个医疗忍者，从十二岁起就对着骷髅骨架整天研究，解剖鱼和小鼠，治疗过无数濒死的人，验过死状千奇百怪的尸体。她在旅途中见过冻僵的秋蝉，腐烂的野狗，琥珀里的蚊子，大火烧尽焦黑一片的枯草。

和平年代，见死亡最多的职业，一是医生，二是殡仪师。死亡是她的敌人，也是她的旧友。

但遇见泉之前，她从未觉得死亡可以这么美。

没有任何留存死亡的形态可比拟泉。标本脆弱无神，琥珀可望不及，福尔马林浸泡的东西有股挥之不去的气味，冷冻尸体更是毫无美感。

泉的骨骼仍富有生长期的弹性，肌肉紧实，皮肤柔嫩，蓬勃的生命力在死亡中得以固定，仿佛按下了暂停键，踏足永恒。

但如果仅仅是这些留存于“生命”概念的东西，樱倒还不至于如此着迷。

“死亡”才是最迷人的要素。  
泉的气息并非血腥。所谓血腥味，仅仅是哺乳动物死亡的象征。樱从她身上感知到的概念远比这要庞大。初次见泉时，无法言说的震撼让樱一瞬间仿佛看到了万物凋零。

宛如站立在时间长河里的铁牛，耸立于惊涛骇浪中的巨礁。

她冰凉的温度，令人胆寒的吐息，阴沉的黑发黑雾，异化的利齿巨爪，偶尔恶趣味地把脖子转个180度……所有这些，让樱心率直飙一百八的元素。

狰狞、危险、迷人的鬼。  
纯洁的少女，又有时间和死亡淬炼出的不洁与献祭之美。  
还有宇智波，这浪漫而极端的一族，在她身上打下的悲剧烙印。

于是，在天亮之前，樱要动用所有美妙的词汇，去赞美她。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 鼬神：A！MA！TE！RA！SU！！！（天照）  
> 佐助：Sakura，在你眼中，我究竟是什么……  
> 佐良娜：我妈居然在我睡着后做这种事……所以我当时为什么会怀疑我爸是出轨的那个……


End file.
